starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Гера Синдулла
|пол=Женский |рост=1,7 метраStar Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know |вес=50 килограммStar Wars Rebels: Head to Head |цвет волос= |цвет глаз=Зелёный |цвет лица=Светло-зелёный |имплантаты= |эпоха= |принадлежность=*Клан Синдулла *Восстание *Альянс за восстановление РеспубликиRogue One: A Star Wars Storyё **Вооружённые силы Альянса ***Группа массасси ***Эскадрилья «Феникс»Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal ***Спектры **Высшее командование Альянса |учителя= |ученики= }} Гера Синдулла ( ) — женщина-тви’лек, дочь Чама Синдуллы, борца за независимость Рилота. Во время Войн клонов Гера была свидетельницей оккупации Рилота, а после становления Империи покинула планету и оставила отцовскую борьбу за независимость ради справедливости в масштабах галактики. став агентом Восстания. На Горсе она встретила пережившего приказ 66 джедая-недоучку Кэнана Джарруса, ставшего её другом, а затем к ним присоединилась мандалорка Сабин Врен, сбежавшая из Академии на своей родине. Вместе с Зебом Оррелиозом, пережившим геноцид на Ласане, они начали сражаться против Империи с борта корабля Геры, «Призрака», неуловимого для врагов. После того, как к ним присоединился Эзра Бриджер, действия Спектров, приобретшие масштабный характер, привлекли внимание верхушку Империи: гранд-моффа Таркина и самого Дарта Вейдера, а также сенатора Органы, обеспечившего повстанцам помощь и снабжение. В 4 ДБЯ Гера и её товарищи влились в эскадрилью «Феникс», одну из ячеек сопротивления Империи. Усилия Геры и её товарищей привели к возникновению в 2 ДБЯ Альянса повстанцев, объединившего разрозненные силы для борьбы с общим врагом. Гера стала одним из лидеров Альянса в преддверии Галактической гражданской войны, и оставалась таким в её ходе. В критические для Альянса моменты она оставалась в центре событий — на Хоте за день до поражения Альянса и на Эндоре через день после сокрушительной победы повстанцев. Биография Ранняя жизнь Горский конфликт Выслеживая Видиана Срыв планов Спектры Мятеж на Лотале Новый член команды Кража дизрапторов Добыча припасов Гонка дураков Ловушка Инквизитора Разрушение кайбер-кристалла Миссия на Анаксисе День Империи Работа на Лэндо Сенатор-предатель Внимание Таркина Мустафар Спасение сенатора Восстание Беглянка Осада Лотала Пропавшие командиры Проблема с инквизиторами Источники энергии Клинкокрыл Феникс-лидер Побег с Гарела Рандеву с Органой Конкорд-Доун Лира-Сан Налёт на гильдию Воссоединение с отцом Засада на Джеонозисе Разделение Переполох на базе «Горизонт» Обустраивая базу Потеря Работа на Хондо Пленники Мола Ведж и Декс Возвращение на Рилот Последняя битва Войн клонов Проблема на Конкорд-Доуне Эвакуация с Майкапо Миссия на Винкасу Проникновение в штаб Трауна Помощь Со Геррере Обучение новичков Испытания Сабин Сопровождение сенатора Альянс за восстановление Республики Заражённый Чоппер Гибель Мола После того, как Эзра обнаружил, что информация из голокронов указывала на опасность для мастера-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби, которую представлял Мол, Гера, Кэнан, Рэкс, Чоппер и коммандер Сато встретились с Эзрой для обсуждения этого вопроса. Гера озвучила свои подозрения о том, что голокрон Кэнана проигрывал повреждённую запись и посоветовала Эзре остаться на Атоллоне и продолжать подготовку к нападению на Лотал. Несмотря на это, Эзра всё же отправился на Татуин с Чоппером на RZ-1T, чтобы найти и спасти мастера Кеноби. Им удалось найти Кеноби, несмотря на нападение таскенов и сильный жар пустынь Татуина. Кеноби посоветовал Эзре вернуться к товарищам и продолжить подготовку к освобождению своей родины от Империи, после чего победил в схватке Мола и убил его. Гера и Кэнан встретили вернувшихся на «Брате ночи» Эзру и Чоппера. Юноша извинился перед товарищами, объяснив, что понял, где его место и кто его семья. Осада Атоллона Война на Мандалоре Станция Джалинди Несмотря на просьбы Эзры, наконец, начать подготовку к освобождению Лотала, Гере и Спектрам командующая Мон Мотма дала новое задание: тайно перенастроить передатчик ретранслятора Джалинди, о котором сообщил Со Геррера. Чуть позже Гера и Кэнан обсудили новый приказ. Кэнан напомнил ей, что методы, которыми действовал Со и его Партизаны — не методы Геры. Когда «Призрак» приблизился к ретранслятору, маскируясь в облаках, Сабин и Эзра с Чоппером были сброшены с борта на джетпаках. После их посадки Гера сообщила о приближении лёгкого крейсера Империи, а затем Сабин сообщила, что Империя засекла их. Пока Гера уводила «Призрак» из-под атаки нескольких TIE Защитников через туман, как предложил Кэнан, станция уже была уничтожена прибывшим Со Геррерой. Связавшись с Эзрой, Гера узнала о том, что молодые Спектры и Чоп находились на борту «U-wing»'а Со. Эта новость взволновала Геру. После взрыва гигантского кайбер-кристалла, перевозившегося из системы Джеда на грузовом корабле, Чоппер связался с Герой из угнанного ими шаттла. Когда «Призрак» пристыковался к шаттлу, Гера предложила Мичу Матту и другим освобождённым пленникам вернуть их по домам, однако они отказались и решили стать членами Альянса. Возвращение на Лотал Атака Лотала Подготовка к войне thumb|left|250px|«Призрак» и другие корабли Альянса над Скарифом После того, как Альянс получил достоверные подтверждения о существовании у Империи «Звезды Смерти», генерал Синдулла была вызвана в зал собрания Высшего командования Альянса. Позже Гера на своём корабле, «Призраке», приняла участие в битве при Скарифе,Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded в которой Альянсу удалось похитить чертежи Звезды Смерти из наземного комплекса. Незадолго до битвы при Явине Гера отметила способности Веджа Антиллеса как пилота-аса. Галактическая гражданская война Хот thumb|250px|Гера, Лея и Хан в поисках корабля На повстанческой базе «Эхо», которая была основана на ледяной планете Хот в секторе Аноат, произошло чрезвычайное происшествие: из-за низких температур, свойственных планете, генератор щита базы, защищавший её от орбитальных бомбардировок, сломался. Персонал базы остался практически беззащитным в случае нападения Империи, и принцесса Лея Органа, одна из лидеров движения, приняла решение отправиться на поиски запасных частей для этого генератора, которые должны были находиться на одном из потерпевших крушение транспортников Альянса. Вместе с Леей на миссию отправились Гера и Хан Соло, все трое — верхом на таунтаунах, поскольку спидеры не выдерживали таких низких температур на длительные периоды, а поиски могли затянуться. Ездовое животное Леи оказалось строптивее тех, что были у Хана и Геры, и потому она, уже после обнаружения транспорта и необходимых запчастей, свалилась в припорошенную снегом яму, сброшенная таунтауном. Гера и Хан нашли её и помогли принцессе выбраться, после чего все вместе вернулись на базу Эхо. На следующий день''Звёздные войны. Приключения: Силы судьбы. Лея'' позиции Альянса были обнаружены разведывательным дроидом Империи.Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар Эндор Внешность и черты характера Способности За кулисами Появления *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' *''Lords of the Sith'' * *''A New Dawn'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' * * * * *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind * *Kanan's Jedi Training'' * * *''Always Bet on Chopper'' * * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 3: Endangered'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' * *''Doctor Aphra 18: Remastered, Part V'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Leia'' * }} Неканоничные появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * Angry Birds Star Wars II * LEGO Star Wars Movie Short * LEGO Star Wars Movie Short Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' * *''Star Wars Rebels Annual 2016'' * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' * *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files – Deluxe Edition'' * * * * * * * * * ; images #1, 2, 3, 5 }} Примечания }} Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Женщины Категория:Тви'леки Категория:Пилоты Категория:Родившиеся в 29 ДБЯ Категория:Члены Альянса повстанцев Категория:Персонал группы Массасси Категория:Адмиралы и генералы Альянса